Digimon: The Final Resolution
by Ben Myatt
Summary: The fifth, and final story in my series of digimonFantasy stories. conspiracies, action, adventure, all are contained within. it's still rubbish though. Daikari, Taijun, Sorato and OC love. Did I miss any out?
1. Prologue

Digimon: The Final Resolution.

By Ben Myatt

* * *

Prologue.

* * *

If you were standing next to me right now, I'd take you to a room. Now, at first glance, it would seem that there is nothing overly remarkable about this room. It is your standard boardroom, containing chairs, a long table, and a trolley of coffee and other beverages.

But the first thing you would notice, upon stepping into this seemingly unremarkable room, is that there are no windows. The only light is the sterile, steady light of fluorescent tubes set along the ceiling. You would also notice that as soon as the door is closed, all sound from the unremarkable building outside is instantly cut off, leaving only a cloying, deathly silence.

It is the kind of safe, sterile room where Decisions are made.

And into this room walk the twelve men who make up the Council.

If you saw one of these men on the street, you wouldn't think that he was one of the most powerful men in the world.

They are, for all intents and purposes, wholly unremarkable. But when they are in this room, they represent a force that controls the destiny of millions. And when they are in this room, they address each other only as their respective numbers.

One sat at the head of the table, and glanced to his right, at Two.

"What do we need to do to gain control?"

Two shrugged.

"There is nothing we can do. They are too powerful, even with their abilities reduced as they have been."

Six chose that moment to interject.

"I have a way."

The other eleven men stared at him. Six Smiled, and arched his fingers.

"They are too powerful to attack directly. But through subtle means, they can be brought to Chaos."

One raised and eyebrow.

"…Continue."

As Six laid out his plan, his smile became infectious, as the Council salivated on the thought of owning the Digital World.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

* * *

In the candlelit restaurant, the ring on Kari's finger glittered in the dim light, casting reflections of the ceiling in a sparkling cascade.

Davis smiled, and reached for the wine bottle.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" His fiancé commented slyly.

"Certainly not." The leader of the digidestined grinned. "The bottles still got at least three glasses in it."

Kari rolled her eyes, and sighed despairingly, before pulling the bottle away from his fingers and refilling her own glass. Davis laughed, and settled back into his chair. Glancing out of the restaurant's large bay windows, he watched the play of the moonlight on the river.

"So, how's Kayoko settling into college life?"

He glanced back at Kari.

"Y'know, you ask me that every time. She's… managing. She didn't exactly have the most normal of childhoods. Social interaction comes gradually."

"…she beat up another guy who hit on her didn't she?"

"Like a naughty puppy. I don't think she's exactly looking for romance. She's made quite a few friends though." He shrugged. "She's a nice kid, even if she does kick the living bejeesus out of anyone she feel has disrespected her."

"She could do worse."

"Not by much." He laughed, and waved at the waiter for the bill.

The cool night air added a pleasing sharpness to the slightly numbness the wine had given him, bringing his well-tuned senses into focus and helping him tune into his surroundings. Kari's hand felt warm in his, and he ran his thumb gently along the outline of her engagement ring as they walked along the Odaiba Riverside.

"You need to ask TK to be your best man."

"I know. I'm building up to it."

She punched him lightly on the arm.

"You asked me to marry you. You don't get to 'build up to it.'"

"Fine, fine, just don't hit me again."

"Wuss."

He laughed, as they headed towards their apartment building.

"So, we've got the venue organised, the food is sorted, and the gifts lists are printed. What else?"

"Too much." She replied

"We should've eloped."

"Not on your life. This is my big day." She smiled. "You're purely superficial to the process."

"Thanks."

"No charge."

He rolled his eyes, and pulled out his front door key, thanking god that he'd dropped off Gatomon and Veemon at Jun's earlier in the evening.

* * *

"The First stage," Six said, "Is to put them on edge. When they are gripped by tension and paranoia, they will make mistakes. We have evidence for this."

One Nodded.

"As could be seen when he was betrayed by Michael."

"Precisely."

Two interjected.

"But the links between them have since become stronger than they ever were."

"There is one whose past has not been fully divulged to them…"

* * *

"_On the fourth of July,_

_Eighteen-hundred and six,_

_We set sail from the sweet cove of Cork,_

_We were sailing away with a cargo of Bricks _

_For the grand city hall in New York!_

_Twas a wonderful craft, _

_She was rigged fore and aft,_

_And oh how the wild winds drove her,_

_She'd got several blasts, _

_She had twenty seven masts…"_

The crowd in Liam Dillon's Bar leapt in with the last line of their favourite 'Traditional Irish' Song'.

"AND THEY CALLED HER THE IRISH ROVER!"

Mimi turned on her barstool, to look at the proprietor, who, despite the tumultuous noise from both the crowd and the band, was leaning back, leaving the serving to his recently hired help, and cleaning a glass to shimmering perfection. On the other side of the bar, cradling a glass of Guinness and with a roll-up hanging loosely from the side of his mouth, was Nick Pallet.

"Any chance you could get them to turn it down slightly?" she asked.

"Why? This is good music."

"You're gonna get your entertainment licence revoked."

"A fair and valid point, except that no city council worker has come in here in two years. After the last one never came back."

Mimi stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Whatever pleases you, dear heart."

She rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her drink. The band moved into a slower tuned at Liam's signal, and began to wind down.

"So, we eating at yours tonight?"

"Not tonight, dear. I need some time alone tonight."

"You'll go blind."

He fixed her with a level stare.

"Not that kind of alone time."

She nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Her eyes narrowed at his tone.

"And why the hell not."

"Leave it, Mimi." Nick said quietly.

Mimi looked back and forth between the two of them.

"…Fine. But I'll tell you something…" She downed her drink and picked up her jacket. "The way you two close ranks whenever I try and get close to Liam is getting really old."

She headed out, the bar door slamming in her wake.

"…She has got a point you know, boss."

"Oh, shut up, you Tosspot."

"Whatever." The Pub chef looked at the clock. "My shift just ended anyway – I'm heading off."

"Good luck to ya. See you tomorrow."

"Joy. Night sweetie."

Liam laughed as Nick headed through the kitchen to the back door. The former soldier stepped out into the cold night air, and lifted his Zippo to the roll-up hanging from his mouth. Dragging on the cigarette, he headed out through the alley, kicking at the rubbish bags as he went.

And as he headed across the street, he spotted Kayoko. Davis's adopted sister was moving from shadow to shadow, so keenly absorbed in being stealthy that she failed to notice him. Nick considered calling out to her, then sighed, and followed her, muttering to himself.

"You're gonna get into trouble, you nosy bastard."

* * *

Liam served the shot of Jack Daniels from the measure into the glass – he stubbornly refused to use optics on the bottles – and used the soda-hose to mix coke into the drink. Making drinks was easy work, even in the Friday night rush. Of course, most jobs were easier when they didn't involved bullets being fired at one's head.

He took the money from the customer, made change, and moved along. At the other end of the bar, Kiriyama – his hired bar staff – was rapidly serving pints of lager to a group of college students. Somewhere in the middle, a pair of party-boys were taking bets on who could finish ten shots of tequila the fastest. Liam glanced at his employee, and grinned. Kiriyama was reliable, good at his job and didn't complain too much. Liam rather liked the lad, and knew that if he had to dash off anywhere, he could leave the bar in his sterling hands.

"Do you know how to make a Baby Guinness?"

Liam froze, his hand reaching for the till. He quietly took a shot glass from the stack, and poured measure of Tia Maria into it, before pouring a small measure of Baileys Liqueur over the back of a bar spoon, before turning back to the customer.

"What are you doing here, Katie?"

A petite Irish Brunette, with a long scar running down her cheek, smiled at him.

"Why, Liam Dillon, I was looking for you of course."

* * *

Nick followed Kayoko until she slipped into a sunken alley in the worse part of town. Following her down the steps, he watched her go through a door. He waited, but saw no sign of her returning. Cursing, he followed.

The room he entered was brightly lit. a concrete floor stretched out, and in its centre was a shallow, octagonal pit, with a ladder at either side. A crowd of onlookers was gathered around. Nick moved quietly into the back, as a booming voice rang out.

"Our next contest is in the Odaiba Fight League's Women's division. It is scheduled for four five minute rounds. There will be a one minute rest period between rounds. Fighters to the ring!"

As Nick watched, a young girl, nineteen at the most, made her way into the small pit, and began to warm up. Nick took out his pouch of Tobacco, and began to roll a cigarette up. However, the his fingers slipped and the tobacco, paper and filters fell from his grasp when the announcer spoke again.

"And introducing the opponent – she's on a roll folks, at six and zero in OFL, Odaiba's own Kayoko Motomiya!"

Nick stared as Kayoko stepped into the ring, wearing fight gear and Mixed Martial Arts gloves.

"Oh, you have got to be having a laugh…"

* * *

"Mr Motomiya!"

Davis turned as Kevin, the night manager, called to him.

"What can I do for you, Kevin?"

"Its about this month's rent cheque. I'm afraid you overpaid a little. I can either refund or take it off your next month."

Davis glanced at his Fiancé. Kari shrugged.

"Just take it off next month's, Kevin. How much will it be?"

"Just a couple of hundred. I'll do you a receipt in the morning."

"Thanks."

The Only thing that saved Davis's life was the fact that he was turned towards the young night manager. Kari was standing a couple of yards back behind him, fumbling in her purse for her phone.

The Explosion blasted the door outwards. There was no fireball – merely a concussive blast designed to pulverise organs and rend flesh. Kevin took the blast dead in the centre of his body, a chunk of the door turning his head into a fine red spray. Kari was merely knocked off her feet by the concussion.

She got to her feet, and pulled her phone from her bag, fumbling to call emergency services, as Davis lay unconscious on the floor.

* * *

(A/N)

To All and Sundry:

Yes, I am still "retired." This fic is merely an exercise in self flagellation.

Seriously though, as nice as it is to be writing fanfiction, this isn't some big comeback. I just realised that I wanted to finish off the series properly, rather than leaving it at the end of _The Children of Fate._

I don't have a particular update schedule, and I know this chapter was crap, okay? The primary purpose of my writing fanfiction at this point is to keep my "Writing Motor" ticking over, so that when I come to write something actually worth reading, I wont be suffering from writers block from disuse.

To be updated… whenever the hell I get round to it.

-Ben.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

The ringing in Davis's ears was the first thing he noticed as he struggled back to conciousness. The sound was high pitched, and he knew that he would never hear that exact note again. The high pitched whine was the sound of hearing receptors dying. His vision blurred as he struggled to open his eyes, and faintly, as if from a colossal distance, he could hear Kari screaming.

* * *

Nick finished rolling up the cigarette, and brought it to his mouth as he watched from the back of the crowd. From his vantage point, he could see that the octagonal pit in the centre of the room had a padded floor and walls, to prevent injury to fighters. Television monitors lined the ceiling as Kayoko and her opponent spoke to their respective corners and climbed down ladders into the pit.

"You've got to be having a fucking laugh." he muttered to himself. In his pocket, his phone began to buzz urgently, and he casually switched it off. Despite his disapproval, he wanted to see what kind of fight this was going to be. His lighter sparked in the darkness, kindling the rollie.

"Can I use that?"

Nick glanced at the asker, a man in a smart suit. Clearly this fight attracted all types. He passed over the Zippo.

"You know Kayoko."

It wasn't a question. Nick nodded. The man grinned.

"I'm the promoter, Steve Walsh." He offered his hand. After a moments hesitation, the soldier shook it.

"Quite a set-up you've got here, Steve." He said. "I presume its all legal?"

If Walsh was offended, he didn't show it.

"Legal, sanctioned, and provisioned. We've got two ambulances, doctors and emergency staff standing by. All the fighters are as safe as we can get them." He shrugged. "I just like the underground atmosphere."

Nick smiled.

And in the pit, Kayoko and the oppenent touched gloves, and the fight began...

* * *

"It's been a long time, Kate."

"For sure, I'm knowing that Liam. But some of us never forget."

Liam's eyes narrowed, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet and sad.

"I never forgot, girl. I just chose to move on."

Kate Gallagher sipped at her drink, and shrugged. The scar down her cheek gleamed white in the bars back lighting.

"It must be nice to be able to do that."

"I asked you once, I won't ask you again. What are you doing here?"

Kate shrugged again.

"I was out here on work. Someone in the old gang knew you'd moved out here, so I decided to look you up."

"What kind of work?"

"Not that kind. I do military contracting now. The JSDF has been looking into guerilla tactics for a while. I guess they think having someone who used to use them help them out would be useful. I'm surprised you didn't get the job first."

"They asked. I didn't want it. I don't do that kind of work any more."

She snorted, and sipped her drink.

In the background, the Bar phone began to ring. Liam turned to answer it.

"Liam's Tavern."

He listened for a second, and his face fell.

"I'll be there soon."

He hung up, and turned to Kate.

"I've got to go. A friend of mine..."

But she was already leaving through the crowd. A business card sat on the bar. He picked it up, and stared at it, before putting it in the till.

* * *

The fire trucks blue lights illuminated The apartment building as TK and Tasha arrived. He pulled the car into a vacant space, and was out of the door without even bothering to lock up. Running for the doors, he was halted by a familiar figure.

"Tai!"

Kari's brother looked up from his computer, and smiled grimly.

"TK, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Kari called me. You?"

"I got the call on the emergency channels. Kari tell you much?"

TK shook his head, as Tasha finally caught up to him. Tai's cousin headed for the elevator.

"The power's out." Tai snapped. "Someone planted a bomb in Davis and Kari's apartment."

the blonde girl span round, and stared at him.

"And...?"

"Kari's fine. Davis, not so much. Seems that by pure luck, he escaped most of the blast, but he's drifting in and out of conciousness. You'd better ask Jun about that one."

"Where's Kari?"

"She's in the ambulance already. They're bringing Davis down in a minute." Tai glanced over his shoulder. "I don't know how much damage has been done, TK. You guys go and talk with her."

"You're being pretty goddamn clinical about this, Tai."

"You want me to burst into tears? I've got a job to do. Now go talk to my sister."

* * *

from his vantage point in Walsh's private booth, Nick could see that the fight was going to be an absolute corker.

"Who's Kayoko's opponent?"

"Name's Marsha. US import. Would be fighting for the UFC if they had the brains to start a women's division. Former cage rage women's champ."

"Disciplines?"

"Decent stand up, but nothing special. Primarily wrestling and Ju-Jitsu."

"And I'm willing to bet Kayoko is pure striking."

"Heh. However did you guess?"

as they watched, Marsha moved in, and attempted a take down. Kayoko met it with an uppercut to the face that the American took flush on the chin. The Japanese girl moved in to follow the punch up with a kick to the side of the US fighter's ribs.

Nick's phone rang again. He sighed, and glanced at Walsh.

"Go ahead." the fight promoter said.

The soldier nodded, and pressed the incoming call button.

"Nick Pallet." He listened in silence. "Oh... shit. Yeah, I know where she is. Don't ask. Has anyone told Liam?" Silence again. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

he finished the call and turned to Walsh.

"Where do the fighters go after their matches?"

"Private dressing rooms. Why?"

"Because Kayoko's brother just got taken into hospital, and I think the news might be better taken in private."

* * *

In the ring, Marsha shot in for another takedown attempt, and was met with a knee to the face. As she fell back, Kayoko leapt on her, and from a mounted position, pounded her in the face until the referee pulled her off, awarding the victory by TKO.

The Dig site was roasting, the sun overhead blazing down on the ruins that the people below were struggling to excavate.

Willis sighed, pulled off his bandana, and cocked an annoyed eye at the sky. When Gennai had asked him to come on this expedition, he hadn't known what he was getting himself into. If he had, he would have spat in the ancient guardian's face and kicked him square in the nuts.

"Willis! I think we've got something here!" Matt yelled from across the pit.

"IF you're wrong, I think I'll kick _you_ in the nuts." The American muttered.

He moved over to Matt's trench, where he was joined by Gennai and Sora.

"Well?" Gennai asked.

Matt held up the scanner Willis had designed.

"I'm definitely getting readings of Oridian from down there. Could be natural ore, but its a bit too strong for my liking."

"Well, only one way to find out. Gabumon?"

The digimon grinned.

Ten minutes - and several energy blasts – later and the trench had been substantially widened. A door, carved from black oridian ore, poked out of the surface. Willis turned to Gennai.

"Okay, dish. What is this place?"

The Guardian looked troubled.

"Its a temple. And I was hoping we wouldn't find it."

* * *

(a/n)

Like Fanfiction's equivalent of Mick Foley, I emerge from the ether to bring you a chapter of fanfiction. And more will be on the way – I'm hoping to get a new chappie up tomorrow night.

Yes, I'm officially out of retirement, at least for now. I know this chapter is shite (in fact, on rereading it it's absolutely horrendous), but It's gonna take me a while to get back into the swing of writing ona regular basis, so you'll have to bear with me. I should probably also war you that my writing style will twitch around a bit over the course of this story, as I'm kind of using it as a test-bed for different techniques that I want to use in a book of short stories I'm hoping to publish this year.

Oh, and I'm gonna be setting up and FFnet forum. If you wanna chat to me about writing and the like I'll be on there. I'll probably do a few rants on there too.

See ya soon.

-Ben "returning from the dead" Myatt.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

"Okay, I'll bite." Willis said. "What's the significance of this temple?"

Gennai glared at him.

"Don't ask me that question, Willis. It opens doors I would rather remain closed."

"Oh no. this mystic bullshit may wash with Davis, but not with me. You cant pull me out here, make me do actual physical labour and then not tell me the hell why."

Gennai Smiled.

"Yes I can."

And then he vanished.

Willis gaped at the spot where the mystic had been.

"God...Damn!"

* * *

Kayoko Stretched her leg, evening out the kinks the fight had tied up. She'd already thanked Marsha for the match and been congratulated in return. She'd liked that. Praise hadn't exactly been forthcoming in her life. Scrymon sat curled on the other chair, one disapproving eye fixed on her human partner.

"Don't give me that look." Kayoko said.

"What look?"

"That one that says you don't like me doing this."

"Didn't say a thing."

"Didn't have to."

The little Dragon-Digimon laughed softly. Suddenly, her head popped up.

"What is it?"

"We're in Trouble."

"huh?"

The door popped open, to reveal Nick Pallet. The former trooper appraised Kayoko cooly.

"Well?" he said.

The young girl sat silently. Nick Sighed.

"Okay, I'm not your Dad, so I'm gonna keep this real simple. I'm not gonna tell anyone about this little venture. What I am gonna say is this: from now on, you're gonna be at my local gym every morning. I'm your new trainer."

"Yes Nick."

"Now, none of this is important. You're going to quickly get changed and meet me out the front. Davis has been taken to hospital."

Her face registered shock.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way. Get moving."

"but..."

"_Now."_

* * *

"I don't know what happened." Kari murmured. "The door just blasted outwards."

Salamon leapt up into her human partner's lap, and pressed against her. Gatomon had de-digivolved after the blast. Demi-Veemon sat across the room, silently. that worried TK – when Veemon was silent, trouble usually followed.

"Patamon, can you go have a word with him?"

"Sure."

The little dog digimon moved over to his friend, and spoke to him quietly. Demi-Veemon shook his head. Patamon spoke some more, and moved back to TK.

"He's Okay. He's focusing on his link with Davis. We need peace and quiet to do that – it takes a lot of concentration. After what happened when Davis was in a coma last year, his and Veemon's links run very deep – to the point where hurting one can hurt the other."

Tasha raised an eyebrow.

"So it's a Paladin thing?"

"Not quite. Veemon explained it to me a while back – basically, all Digimon and their partners have a link between their minds. Because of the traumatic experience that Davis suffered when Taythe damn near killed him, he created a mental dreamscape, which Veemon was present in, so their link goes a bit deeper than ours." Patamon shrugged. "They havent really done much experimentation with it, but Veemon thinks all digimon might have that kind of strength under the right circumstances."

Salamandramon eyeballed him.

"Just one question?"

"Shoot."

"When did you start talking like a psychologist?"

"With the company we keep, why wouldn't I?"

They looked up as Tai walked in, Agumon in tow. The policeman looked haggard. TK rose to meet him.

"Any news?"

Tai shgook his head.

"He's still under sedation. Not everyone here yet?

"Liam and Mimi are on the way – Nick and Kayoko too. Everyone else is in the digital world with Gennai."

Tai nodded, and sank into a chair.

"God, but I'm tired. If I take a quick nap, can someone get me up when Liam or Nick get here?"

"No need, me old son." Liam said as he strode in. Mimi and Palmon followed. The pink-haired girl immediately crossed to the corridor.

"I'm gonna find Jun." she said. Liam nodded as she went down the hallway.

"Now, Tai, what did you need to know?"

"I need to know what kind of explosive could be arranged on door, designed to blow it outwards with lethal force."

The Big Irishman pondered the question.

"At a guess, I'd say you're looking for a shaped semtex charge. The only other thing it could be is C-4, and that stuffs highly controlled. Military only." He frowned. "It'd be a professional job, thats for sure. You don't get amateurs messing around with Plastic Explosives."

"Anyone you could point me to?"

Liam grinned wryly and shook his head.

"Once upon a time, maybe. I don't exactly have arms dealer connections anymore. I'm shockingly legitimate these days. But theres probably only a few places that could pack that kind of heat."

Tai nodded.

"I'll need a list in the morning."

"You'll get it."

a troubled look crossed his face.

"I'm gonna go make a phone call. Let Mimi know, would ya?"

"Will do."

Liam walked into the hallway, and dialed up an international number on his phone, cringing at the amount of money it was going to cost him.

"Five-one-seven."

"Two-fifteen-twelve."

"Validation confirmed. What can I do for you Liam?"

The Irishman smiled.

"Can you put me through to NIDF intelligence. I need a priority trace. Alpha-P has been attacked."

The shocked silence at the other end of the line said it all.

"Motomiya's been put out of commission?"

"This is not a secure line, Validation! Observe protocol!"

"...roger. What do you need to know?"

"I need intel on any shipments of Semtex headed for Japan. Style of attack fits old provisional bombing tactics, so intel on any operatives as well."

"Roger. Intel will be sent via secure email to your phone. Happy hunting."

"Thanks."

he hung up, and turned as Nick tapped him on the shoulder.

"He's waking up."

* * *

(A/N)

yeah, I know its a short chapter, but theres a reason for it. At the moment I'#m simply not feeling this fic, so I'm going to take a bit of time away from it. Work on a different fic and try and recapture my writing style, since, as you can see, its sorely lacking in this story. The fic I'm going to write is going to be a bit different – its going to be my first Mimi/Liam fic. I've been itching to write something a bit more tech-action/adventrue than the more fantasy stylings of the series, so we'll see where that takes us. Look out for the first chapter in the next couple of days – especially since I'm currently off work with a busted Achilles tendon, and I really have nothing better to do.

Oh, and join my ffnet forum. I intend to use it a lot, and its really the best way to talk to me, seeing as I'm an antisocial bastard.


End file.
